


孤独的人是可耻的

by Movingsun



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 补档完结于2019.8.22为New World Towers的前篇
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Iwata Takanori | Gun/Yamashita Kenjiro, Kataoka Naoto | NAOTO/Kobayashi Naoki | NAOKI, Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 补档  
> 完结于2019.8.22
> 
> 为New World Towers的前篇

01

Naoto在第三次收拾好玩具袋后瘫倒在教室里的泡沫板上，脸朝地五秒钟后因为泡沫板太臭而不得不翻个身仰躺着。Tetsuya在教室另一头帮几个还留在学校的孩子穿外套和背书包，灰头土脸看起来像刚搬了砖回来。  
等到小孩子都走了，他才也坐到Naoto身边去：“我跟着你教一年级真是倒了八辈子霉。”  
“可不能这么说！”Naoto跳起来作势要打人，结果一脚踩上自己洒出来的乐高，摔在地上抱着脚假哭，“或许教一年级就是我的宿命吧。”  
“你连着带了三年新生是你的问题，但我有什么错？”  
“说明我们有缘分。”  
“我不要这个缘分，”Tetsuya向搭档展示自己的T恤，“你看得出来这是上周买的新衣服吗？”  
“对不起，我发了工资一定赔你一件。”  
Naoto端详着那件分不清白和灰、勉强能从图案辨认出是件高端品牌的衣服，默默地把乐高又收进袋子，“为什么我总是教一年级呢？”  
“因为——老师——你太傻啦——”  
清脆的声音从窗外传来。Naoto还来不及躲就被岩田刚典扑倒回泡沫板上，脸朝下，和饱经风霜的泡沫板再次亲密接触。  
“因为老师太傻了所以总是留级。”  
“我不是留级。我也不傻。”  
Naoto把岩田抱起来，给他整理好衣服和裤脚，“今天周二，晚饭没有你喜欢吃的咖喱哦。”  
“我还要监督你写作业。”  
Tetsuya帮腔的同时探头去窗外：“健二郎——要吃饭啦——”  
山下健二郎从滑梯下面钻出来，一边挥着手一边朝教室跑：“可以不吃胡萝卜吗，Tetsuya老师！”  
“不可以，花椰菜也是必须要吃的。”  
两人一手牵一个孩子往食堂走。岩田刚典还在纠结于Naoto是不是太笨的问题，被另一个孩子听到后，山下健二郎说：“Naoto老师还会算算数，不笨吧！”  
“但是他留级。”  
“好啦刚酱我不是留级……”  
“说实话，我觉得我爸爸比较笨，不然他怎么天天都加班。”  
Naoto被这话噎住了，一点鬼心思全被勾上来。Tetsuya看着他那样，碰碰他胳膊，“我这衣服是上周和Kenchi出去的时候买的。”  
Naoto两眼一黑：还是我比较笨。

山下健二郎的爸爸——准确来说也不能叫他爸爸：这小孩是被领养的。关于他爸爸是啥样的人，Naoto就在开学的家长会和一次亲子活动上见过，看起来好像确实是有点不太聪明的样子。  
Tetsuya说这是Naoto对比自己高的人的自发恶意：对方比Naoto高了一个头不止，进门得低头否则撞门框，曲着腿蜷缩在小矮凳上的样子也有些滑稽。Naoto得仰头和他说话，告诉他：Naoki先生，小孩太缺爱是不好的。  
他俩名字挺像的，但健二郎好像更亲Tetsuya。从履历上看，Naoki是在当高管，经常加班，不得不把健二郎留在课后全托直到八九点赶过来。两人因此格外注意健二郎的心理健康，但这半学期快过去，小孩也没什么异常。  
但Naoto还是特别认真，仰着脑袋，板起一副娃娃相教育大男人Naoki：小孩太缺爱是不好的。  
那次亲子活动只有半天，Naoki都迟到了。画画的时候倒是很专心，Naoto看了一圈，发现他好像还蛮专业，画的应该是家里的院子，栽着一丛丛的滴水观音。健二郎很开心的样子，中午向Naoto提出要和爸爸一起去食堂吃饭。  
Naoto端着盘子坐在角落里看健二郎和Naoki一起吃食堂半生不熟的煎饺，觉得这人画画还挺好看的——他从小就喜欢搞些艺术玩意儿，奈何笨得没办法，偏偏对数字敏感，读了数学系，又进了小学当数学老师。  
他在健二郎睡午觉后把他爸爸拦下来说了一番话进行教育。对方显得十分愧疚也不反驳，只说那只好辛苦老师了，自己实在顾不上如何如何。还好健二郎也不寂寞。同班唯二两个进了课后全托的除了他，还有个岩田刚典。他也是被领养的，但是比山下健二郎更心大，丝毫不觉得自己两个爸爸不来接他做错了什么——或许是觉得欺负老师更重要吧。  
事后才知道，他那俩爹和Naoki一个公司。两人在办公室一合计，一致认为对方才是血汗工厂。至少当老师还有假，可对方已经快要1007了。

四人在食堂吃完饭，又回教室写了写作业。小学一年生的作业不多，Naoto和Tetsuya就陪着俩孩子玩游戏。八点的钟声敲过后，Tetsuya把刚典送出了门，但校园外还是没有Naoki的车出现。安保大爷告诉他们要锁门了，Naoto只好给家长去了电话。  
Naoki那边先是语音信箱，第二通才接。那头好像在开会，Naoki压着很低的声音道歉，问是否能让老师送健二郎回家。  
对方报了个地址，Naoto发现刚好在自己出租屋附近：不过是高端住宅区。他在心里默默酸了一把。  
“健二郎，爸爸今天晚上有事，老师送你回去。”Naoto给健二郎穿衣服，自己也套好外套和帽子，检查了两人有无漏了随身物品，才关灯锁了门。Tetsuya问要不要捎他们一路，但Naoto看到Kenchi就站在拐角处和他打招呼，就还是自觉去了电车站。  
他们等车的时候健二郎说想喝橙汁。一大一小捣鼓自动售货机的时候，健二郎突然开口了：  
“老师，你想知道我爸爸是什么样的人吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

02

新年假结束后的上课第一天，Naoto和Tetsuya都收到了小朋友带来的礼物。岩田刚典和山下健二郎送的东西一看就是同一个地方买的福袋，除了颜色不同，哪哪儿都一样。  
课后全托时四人凑在一起打开了福袋。Naoto开袋子前，健二郎神秘兮兮地把食指竖在自己唇边：“听说福袋里有天照大……”  
还没说完就被刚典打断：“我爸瞎说的。”  
“……神。”  
健二郎皱着眉头：“刚酱，就是因为你不尊重天照大神，所以你的运势才抽到了大凶。”他拍拍两位老师的大腿：“所以要虔诚哦！”  
Naoto凭直觉认为是登坂广臣——刚的其中一位爸爸——提出的这种见解。从见面的样子来看，他其实不太像是能应付过于吵闹的小孩。更别提岩田刚典比平常小孩更能折腾堪比成年哈士奇，天照大神可能也只是个幌子。  
他拉着Tetsuya放轻了声音：“那我们要开了！”  
两个福袋都是三丽鸥的。Naoto的那边倒出来一堆挂件和一个玉桂狗娃娃，Tetsuya的也是很多小玩意儿，不同的是大件，是个美乐蒂小毛毯。袋子底还各有一张娱乐性的运势纸条，Naoto是小吉，Tetsuya竟然是小凶。  
刚典表现得过于开心了：“耶！不是我一个人抽到凶签！我爸他们抽的竟然都是大吉，我怀疑他们作弊。”  
纸条上还有小字。Naoto眯着眼看了半天，才认出来说是新一年的运气不错，财运稍弱，恋爱方面坚持就有结果。  
他语塞，Tetsuya坏笑着拿玉桂狗打他。他的签上是破财消灾，恋爱运在拆纸条的时候不小心撕了，也懒得拼起来再看，就扔回了袋子里。

关于Naoki是个什么也样的人，健二郎到底太小了，口齿不清说了一路也没说出个什么所以然。五句话里得有三句都是“我爸爸很好”，Naoto把他送回家，从信箱里摸出钥匙开门，直到小孩睡下也没见Naoki回来。  
他回家的路上下起今年初雪。健二郎说Naoki是在一个冬天把他从孤儿院带回来的，之后一起过了平安夜和圣诞节，收到了礼物，也有新衣服穿，重要的是可以有一个家。  
Naoto上一次有记忆的过的稍微不无聊的圣诞节已经是高中时代。他父母都不在国内工作，于是晚上喊了Tetsuya和Kenchi——当然那时候他们连暧昧都不是——加上在街舞社认识的几个朋友，到家里来看电影，看的《圣诞快乐劳伦斯先生》，到最后几个大男人在沙发上哭成一团，喝空了附近便利店的最后一瓶接骨木西打。  
所以他能理解单亲家庭的感受，也能理解健二郎对Naoki的依赖。但是Naoto有点不能理解这是否能被称为一个家。  
等到雪落在他肩头，末班电车还有十分钟就启动的时候，他在车站便利店门口发现了提着个塑料袋的Naoki：男人在打电话，唇边浮着些许笑容，看口型是在给健二郎打电话。袋子里装着些蔬菜干和小零食，另一只手上端着杯热饮。Naoto目送他走到街拐角，向自己来的地方走去，决定明天一定要和Naoki好好谈一谈。

结果第二天Naoto迟到了。他一边在电车上怀疑自己昨晚的梦境里为什么会出现院子里的那丛滴水观音和像个稻草人般杵在草地里的Naoki，一边给Tetsuya发短信求他临时换课。  
Tetsuya：祖宗，你搞快点，课我可以上没问题，但是健二郎的爸爸来了。  
Naoto差点没背过气去。跑到学校的时候早读已经结束，第一节课开始了，他知道Naoki忙得跟陀螺似的，说不定一分钟赚的钱比他一个月工资还多。经过教室时Tetsuya还给他使眼色，然而到了办公室，就看见Naoki的后脑勺从挡板后支楞起来。  
身高可以输，气势不能输。Naoto给自己加油打气，选择性忽视了没来得及打理的鸡窝头和扣错了领口纽扣的格子衬衫。  
“Naoki先生对不起我……”  
Naoto说到一半紧急刹车：因为他发现自己的草稿本摊在桌上，里面全是他的瞎画。旁边还放着福袋送的玉桂狗，Naoto给它挂了个名牌：NAO  
健二郎说过Naoki是美术科班出身。他打了个颤：“……对不起我画着好玩的。”  
Naoki站起来，一瞬间就让Naoto觉得这屋子矮了不少。  
“没什么，很有意思。我也不是故意想要偷看。”  
“您今天来……？”  
“昨天晚上麻烦老师了，要您送健二郎回家。”  
“啊没关系，我家离那儿也不远，你们工作也挺辛苦都能理解的哈……”  
“就是，”Naoki有点语塞，“这几天可以麻烦老师送健二郎回家吗？”  
“……哈？”  
“这可能是太强人所难了……但接下来一星期都很忙，估计都不能在全托结束后来接他。本来想拜托Omi他们，但Omi说刚酱一个就够他们折腾了。”  
“那刚酱的另一个爸爸是……”  
“啊，我和他们俩是同事。登坂负责投资那块，今市是审计。刚开年，工作都很忙，但他们有两个人，还能轮转一下，并且至少晚上能转钟前到家。我就比较困难了……”  
Naoki继续解释：“我昨天已经和健二郎说过这件事了，他没什么意见……我知道这件事很不对头，老师您也说过小孩子太缺爱会不好。但确实比较，无奈。”  
Naoto见他语气至此，也不好再多说什么。昨天想好的一大堆教育的话都没能说出来。送走Naoki，他趁下课去到健二郎身边：“爸爸跟你说了吗？”  
“他要我好好听老师话。”  
“爸爸经常这样吗？”  
“以前最多是加班很迟……但他会到幼儿园老师家来接我。”  
Naoto摸摸他脑袋，默认了这件事。晚上到达家里时，他看着健二郎站在门口，中气十足地对着空荡荡的家喊了声“我回来了！”，便感到一阵苦涩。  
“一个人在家可以吗？”  
“可以的，老师晚安。”  
“那我走了哦。”  
Naoto检查了门锁，把钥匙塞进牛奶箱，又听到健二郎在里面自问自答“欢迎回来”，心情也不免更复杂了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

春季学期的头等大事，Naoto在写好手账表后发现，除了送健二郎回家，就只剩下年度考评这一件。  
其实还有惯例的春游。不过他实在想不出来学校还会耍什么花样：考虑到多方面因素，校方永远只安排他们去附近的公园看樱花。游客是一年比一年多，卖的小食也逐渐涨价，越来越不好吃。Tetsuya最喜欢的抹茶限定饼干也越来越难抢，上次春游后两人又去了一次，结果老太生病，把店子关了。  
年度考评，说起来很重要，但也没那么重要。Naoto身体力行地证明不是考得好就能往上升。美名其曰给年轻教师锻炼的机会，实际他进学校后的次次考评都是第一，但工资没涨，补贴没加，破事一大堆，住的出租屋漏水还没时间修。Naoto还是很喜欢和小孩子在一起的，就是对写文件头疼。三年都待在性价比最低的一年级阶段，也只有他俩能少说几句抱怨了。

不出他们所料，这次春游还是就在学校附近赏樱。不同于大人们的鸡肋选择，小孩都是第一次和这么多同学出去玩，一个个精力旺盛得跟刚出笼子的奶狗。Naoto顺着队伍依次检查水壶和便当，检查到岩田刚典的时候发现他没带水壶，而是背了一瓶桃子汁。  
“刚酱，不是说带纯水的吗？”  
“家里只有饮料了。”  
“爸爸他们同意了吗？”  
“他俩昨天晚上加班到一点才回来，就只跟他们说了这件事，”刚典顿了顿，“不过我有好好带便当，是Ryuji爸爸做的哦！”  
自从他发现会有人分不清他的家长们后，刚典就都会带上名字称呼了。  
Naoto咋舌，转而去检查便当盒——饭团被捏成小花的样子，玉子烧和章鱼香肠都一个不缺。  
“Omi爸爸不会做饭——他炸厨房！”刚典还朝周围的人揭他另一个爹的老底，“只要是他来接我，晚上回去的宵夜就只有合味道……我不知道他为什么能连合味道都做的那么难吃。”  
“那是你的偏见，刚酱。”Naoto忍着笑。  
“其实Omi爸爸除了不会做饭哪里都好，家务都是他做：比如打开扫地机器人开关之类的。”  
“老师，我爸爸超会做饭的，”山下健二郎把盒子端到Naoto面前，“要不要看看我的便当呢，老师？”  
便当盒甚至被一张月亮印花布好好地包起来，也是蛋包饭玉子烧和香肠老三样，不同的是塞了几个圣女果，还刻出了笑脸。蛋包饭上用番茄酱画着几朵樱花，梅子做的花心。水壶里装的柠檬水，健二郎包里还有个擦汗的小方巾。  
Tetsuya也凑过来看：“挺不错的嘛！”  
Naoki比他想象的细心，之前想要教育的话再次往肚子里沉了沉。Naoto检查完健二郎，就拿起小旗子挥了挥，“要出发了哦！”

路上Naoto有一搭没一搭地和Tetsuya聊到考评这件事。两人都写完了今年的总结和报告，也交到组长那里去了。过几天会还有个类似于答辩的评审会，加上一节课堂考察。经过三年的摧残，Naoto已然有点没信心了。他对Tetsuya坦白，“今年要是还被压着，那我就不教书了。”  
“赌一包抹茶饼干你舍不得。”  
“什么舍不得……”  
“舍不得教这些小孩子啊，你想到哪去了。”  
“……”  
“不过呢，我也觉得Naoki对你未必没那意思。”  
“啥。”  
“上周末你们俩带健二郎去游乐园了，对吧。”  
实际上Naoto接到Naoki电话的时候还在睡觉。前一晚赶报告外加打勇者斗恶龙让他睡到十点都没醒过来。他不敢怠慢这通电话，赶紧自我端正坐姿从床上翻身下来。  
“老——师——”  
结果那头是健二郎的小奶音。  
“老师，下午有时间吗？我跟爸爸说想和你一起去游乐园，于是他让我给你打电话。”  
“可是和爸爸去不好吗？”  
“我想和我喜欢的人去游乐园，我喜欢爸爸，但是我也很喜欢老师。”

Tetsuya听到这儿的时候快笑岔气了。一行人浩浩荡荡地看过了公园里的景点，又走到了河边樱树下。两人一边笑一边看着小朋友帮他们铺好格子地垫，然后照顾着开始吃饭。  
“然后呢？你去了？”  
“去了，健二郎太喜欢玩旋转茶杯了，我差点没晕死在上面。”  
“Naoki呢？”  
“……说到这个，感觉他私下是个很活泼的人……不太像平常看到的那么严肃或者无口，跟健二郎说的一样，有种看起来不太聪明的样子，”他俩又顺带拐到小摊子那去看抹茶饼干，还是没开门，“健二郎和他关系很好，看起来不像是有什么隔阂。但我觉得还是缺了点什么，不然也不至于喊我去……”  
“所以你希望这次能升到二年级去吗？”  
“嗯。刚酱和健二郎都是需要照顾的小孩呢。明年的课后全托就是二三年级在一起了，有点不放心。”  
“完全把他们俩当成你自己的孩子嘛。”  
Naoto抓起一把樱花花瓣朝Tetsuya扔过去，“不要说我咯，你那天又为什么会看到我？”  
“……经过那边。”  
“和Kenchi？”  
“去那边的咖啡店。他最近好像挺忙的，虽然我也不知道在忙啥。可能是舞台剧演出？”  
“感觉你们联系变少了，这几天晚上看你都是一个人回去的。”  
“嘛……这也没办法，大家都很忙，”Tetsuya说，“不忙一点，你又要带着我留在一年级了。”  
Naoto看他有些落寞样子，只好闭上嘴，从他肩膀上拈掉花瓣，把小孩们召集起来，准备回学校去了。


	4. Chapter 4

04

考评在春游一星期后。此时已经学期过半，Naoto和Tetsuya两人忙得跟陀螺似的：考评，报告，期中检测，家长会。他某天晚上送健二郎回家的时候竟然还在电车上睡过站，被小孩喊醒后才慌里慌张跳下车，结果又把装着学期中报告的袋子忘在车上了。  
Naoto站在月台上欲哭无泪，健二郎牵着他的手不敢说话。等到下一班车都快来了，Naoto才去找了工作人员，留了电话号码。  
“对不起哦，老师这几天是不是很笨。”  
一大一小两人走在人行道上，Naoto有些自嘲地朝健二郎笑。他今天提着袋子，只背了个小包，这时候另一只手突然没东西拿，就有些无所适从。他们耽误了些时间，因此到家较晚，平常这时候Naoto自己都快到家了。  
“老师只是太累了，”健二郎停下来去牵住Naoto另一只手，“我会跟爸爸提议让我试试一个人回家的。”  
“没有没有，并不是健二郎的问题……”Naoto蹲下来，“你没有错，爸爸也不是故意想要这样的，嘛，总是有一些我们无法控制的东西。”  
他说：“老师给你买零食吃吧。”  
他们走到楼下超市。还没等Naoto在门口掏钱，健二郎就挣脱了他的手，一头扎到正在收银台结账的男人怀里，差点两人都撞个趔趄，“爸爸！”  
Naoto和Naoki都吃了一惊。是Naoki首先解释，说自己今天莫名提早下班，不过也是刚到，换了个衣服就下楼来买点东西做宵夜。  
他显得有些尴尬：或许是因为总麻烦Naoto接送而又刚好碰面，也可能是摸不清他家小孩的老师到底是什么想法。但Naoto看起来显然没那么介意，说了一遍今天的经过。还是他出钱给健二郎买了小熊饼，说是今天的补偿。  
“真的很抱歉，最近确实是很忙……不过没有你们忙。Tetsuya最近要等到快九点。”  
“没有没有，是我们麻烦两位老师，”Naoki提提手里的袋子，“Naoto老师要来一起吃饭吗？这也可以当做是我的补偿。”  
Naoto心里蹦出两个小人在打鼓。他想假如是Tetsuya知道了，肯定要笑话他一万年。他谈恋爱从来不怂包，但前提得是对方送过来的单箭头。  
健二郎眼巴巴地看着他，还一边舔着小熊饼干里的巧克力酱。Naoki蹲下来帮小孩擦掉嘴边的残渣，又掏了瓶扭过盖的苏打水给他。  
哎，这还能不晕吗。Naoto心里一横，把期中报告和Tetsuya的嘲笑声忘掉九霄云外，开始问健二郎喜欢吃什么。

宵夜的大部分都给健二郎吃了，包括他一直不喜欢的花椰菜，也被Naoki和Naoto两人以威逼利诱的方式消灭掉了。Naoki说是要送Naoto回家，两人拉锯一番，最后协定送到电车站。  
日本今年气温猛升，这才五月份，但人人都觉得快入夏。Naoki今天穿着件明黄色的宝可梦套头衫，袖子卷到胳膊肘，手腕上露出条和手表戴在一起的小水晶链。Naoto认出来那是健二郎在手工课上做的，红黑配色，还得到了手工老师的表扬。  
“你竟然还带着这个哎。”Naoto指指他手腕。  
Naoki抬手看了看才明白他说的，“那天晚上回来的时候我看健二郎还没睡，说是有礼物送给我，于是给了这条手链……就一直带着了。”  
“感觉你虽然挺忙，但是也还很注重他的。”  
“他是我的小孩呀。工作方面确实没办法弥补，我只好在别的方面多关照一点。他这几天在学校还好吗？”  
“如果说是期中的话，考试很不错喔！别的方面，大家的评价都很棒。这是真的。”  
Naoto说着想要掏学期报告出来，结果摸了个空，手又绕回去摸摸自己后脑勺：“……对不起。”  
“没什么好对不起的，”Naoki笑起来的时候又让Naoto联想到健二郎说他爸有点傻，“总是会有疏忽的时候，况且这几天都很忙。”  
倒数的电车从他们头顶飞驰而过，他们的影子在地上一长一短来回拖动着。Naoto出神地看着阴影的交缠，没注意已经走到了电车站前的十字路口。他一脚踏出去，就被Naoki大力拉了回来。  
“红灯。”  
“……啊！”他惊讶地看着对面路口，有喝醉的社畜东倒西歪地趴在路灯杆下，“对不起。”  
“你今天说了好多次对不起。”  
“……对不起。”  
“没什么必要，我也不会介意。”  
Naoto才想起来他们的小小约定。赶忙向他告别，以及询问了家长会的事情：“下周的家长会，我想让健二郎上台发言，请您务必到场。”  
“好，我会的。那再见了，Naoto老师，健二郎是个不太会表达自己的孩子，我也有许多没照顾到位的地方，还请您多多关照，”高个子男人朝他挥挥手，“以及，叫我Naoki就好了。”  
Naoto一愣，“其实你也可以直接喊我的名字，Naoki。”

家长会当天，Naoto和Tetsuya都还弄得挺正式，打扮地漂漂亮亮，穿衬衫打领带。因为搞得太正式了，所以还被几个小孩笑了一通。登坂广臣走进教室的时候，岩田刚典正在笑Tetsuya的领带上还别着一个小橘子，直接被拎走到室外教训了一通，回来的时候眼巴巴躲在今市隆二的身后，嘴里叼着今市给的不二家。  
最后才轮到健二郎上台发言。他今天套着的那件浅棕色卫衣和Naoki是同系列，只不过胸前是伊布。Naoto站在教室后看着小孩一板一眼地念着写好的稿子，而他的爸爸坐在小板凳上，长手长脚蜷在一起看起来还是很滑稽。Naoki注视着健二郎，唇边一直挂着Naoto以前从没在任何人身上见过的微笑。  
他也不自觉地笑起来，想到昨天晚上的列车和车站前对话，Naoto心里就像有无数朵花同时盛开，从他心里涌出来，一如今年提前到来的充满生机的夏天。Tetsuya用口型暗示他：你没救了。  
没救就没救。Naoto跟着大家为健二郎鼓起掌来，放任心里的单箭头不停延伸，像是那班飞驰而过的电铁。


	5. Chapter 5

05

秋季开学前，Naoto养了一只小奶狗——准确来说是捡到的，在路边箱子里，眼睛都还没睁开，蜷缩成一小坨。他心一软，就连着箱子搬了回去，和他那些打包好的搬家箱放在一起。  
他终于搬了家，也终于和Tetsuya一起摆脱了一年级的命运。新家离Naoki住的地方更远，房租稍贵，然而物业不错，至少洗手间漏水也会有接电话的人。Naoto想了想，还是和Naoki去了邮件，告知了自己搬家的事情。  
——如果还是有需要，继续送健二郎也没有事。  
——下学期不用麻烦老师了，我调了职，晚上的时间稍微空闲了一点。  
Naoki甚至还在新学期第一天的见面中送了Naoto一套宜家的收容器具，而健二郎则送了他自制的毛绒小狗。他把这个粗糙的小狗和带回来的小奶狗放在一起，放在他新买的小狗窝旁。  
伴随着恋爱故事，他的新学期事业反而没想象的那么顺心。二年级伊始，班上来了个转学生。Elly从国外回来，虽也会说日语，还很快就和健二郎他们打成一片，但一上国文课就蔫头耷脑，自己折小纸片玩东南西北。Naoto问了他好几次到底是为什么，Elly点点头，一个人跑到滑梯去玩了。  
国文课，要是Tetsuya来教，也不至于发生这么多问题。这就是Naoto遇到的另一件烦心事——Tetsuya请假了，一天班没来上过。  
学校自然给他安排了新搭档。可这个新搭档教学一般，脾气很坏，上课经常拿作业本摔桌子，全班考试成绩直线下降。Naoto到底兼任班主任，新搭档来给他告状的时候，才知道Elly又上课跑掉了。  
那节作业课上，健二郎还被罚了站。新搭档追着来指他小脑袋说不是，先自我表白了一通“自己不过是说了几句Elly结果没想到这个学生这么有个性”，再拿出作业本对着一点细节吹毛求疵。Naoto在一边有点为难，眼看着小孩已经开始抽抽搭搭，赶忙和了和稀泥，把这位“自愿加班”到课后全托上来的老师哄走了。  
“健二郎，”Naoto帮他擦干净眼泪，“我们去吃饭好不好呀，今天有你最……”  
“哇——”结果健二郎扑到他怀里哭得更大声了，眼泪鼻涕全糊在他T恤上，“老师——我想回家——”  
Naoto瞧瞧窗户外背对他坐在滑梯上的Elly，瞄了眼坐在角落里只对着乐高发呆的刚典，又看看哭成一团的健二郎，在心里把Tetsuya骂了一万遍。

他给Naoki打了电话后就提早把健二郎送回了家。两人破天荒坐了出租车，Naoto先带他去吃中华料理，等到小孩心情好了一点，才和Naoki在楼下碰面，拜托了之后的事。  
Tetsuya的家离这儿还有点距离，要坐好几站电车。他还特意拎了点吃的上去，看到窗户亮灯，干脆敲门敲到左邻右舍全都探出脑袋来：  
“Te酱——Te酱开开门——”  
“Te酱——我带了好吃的来——”  
“Te酱——你再不开门我给Kenchi打电话、”  
话还没说完，他就被打开的门撞了一头包。Tetsuya从里面冒出来，顶着刚洗过的湿漉漉的一头小卷毛：“嚷啥呢。”  
“还不是你不给我开门。”  
Tetsuya看了看购物袋，“再买点吃的上来，我要吃咖啡糖，给你放钥匙在花盆下面了。”

关于Tetsuya和Kenchi的故事，Naoto的了解还停留在单箭头都快戳别人脸上去了的阶段。以至于他刚一开口就被纠正了名字：“停，他现在改名了。”  
“改什么名了？”  
Tetsuya扔过来一张宣传单，“有事没事叫什么小橘子。”  
Naoto失笑，想到岩田刚典曾经嘲笑过他的那款过于卡通风的领带夹。接过来瞧了瞧宣传语：演的是莎士比亚，他一介纯数学生，对罗密欧朱丽叶以外的剧目一知半解。  
“……等一会儿，什么巡演第一场？”  
“国内加欧洲巡演。”  
“……你为这个生他气呢？”  
“不是。”  
“大哥你别挤牙膏你直接说。”  
“他要去欧洲巡演就算了，回来之后马上亚洲外派，至少三年内不会在国内。”  
“嗨，异地恋，有风险但是没多大关系……”  
“你说我也是脑抽，我那天听说了这个事儿，想都没想就问他：那我咋办呢？”Naoto见Tetsuya情绪越来越激动，赶忙收走他手里的一番榨，“个傻子，还回问我：什么咋办呢？”  
“你要不……趁早跟他说明白了？”  
“Naoto，我以前总说你是个怂包，但我现在才明白，最怂的还是我自己，”Tetsuya从桌子下翻出两张票，“他还给了我这个关系位，首场喊咱俩去看呢。”

首场就是这周末。他们穿得比家长会还正式，到场一看全是正装，想幸好没露了怯。坐下来才知道这场还不算首场，是类似点映的内部观看，来的人非富即贵，大多都是在话剧界数得上号的大佬。Naoto翻了翻小册子：“我一学数学的，看不太懂莎士比亚啊。”  
“没事，到时候大家鼓掌你就鼓掌，睡着了别打呼噜就行。”  
Naoto愤愤不平，然而开场没多久他确实就开始打哈欠。人在天赋上总是公平的，等他迷迷糊糊感觉到身边有动静时，Tetsuya已经有些按捺不住想要离场了。  
“……Tetsuya。”  
他小声呼唤着友人的名字。然而对方只是拍了拍他手背，以更低的声音说自己先回去了。Tetsuya起身很急，闹出一阵不小的动静。还好关系席的位置比较偏，Naoto看着他一路向座位上的人道歉，然后从边门离场。  
借着微弱的光线，他看见有个东西掉在隔壁座位下。他拾起来，是那个小橘子夹。Naoto又翻翻小册子，橘Kenchi的名号端端正正印刷在一番的位置上。  
他左右都为难，只好先把首饰收进口袋，又百无聊赖地看着舞台上的爱情悲剧。谢幕后他留在最后去和橘打了下招呼，忙着跑出去找Tetsuya了。  
既然是说先回去了，那就肯定找不到了。Naoto给Tetsuya发了短息，等自己走到家也没回音。倒是橘发了几条line进来。  
Naoto真的觉得脑袋痛：公平就公平在这儿，他还是适合直来直去的公式，感情这种弯弯绕，跟文学一样抓不在手里。今天的台词他就记住一句，说爱情一点儿不温柔。现在看来，真是非常应景了。


	6. Chapter 6

06

事情大起大落得有点突然。三天后Tetsuya突然回来上班了，赶走了坏脾气老师，国文课又喜气洋洋起来。Elly也开始粘着Tetsuya了，Naoto觉得欣慰，外加那次健二郎哭过后他和Naoki又好好聊过心理教育，扒拉着指头算算日子，觉得这二年级真是令人心跳加速，但也挺值。  
那个小夹子还留在Naoto那。他试探性地把小橘子塞在Tetsuya的抽屉、笔盒、书立等等地方，甚至还在全托班上当面扔进他口袋，全都被递了回来。另一位当事人——从line的聊天记录可知——已经飞到了欧亚大陆另一端去了，过上了格林威治生活，全套下午茶一盘一盘的。两人心照不宣地都没提过对方，都只是向Naoto表达自己过的可好了牛逼得不行。  
他这两位好朋友的感情线，他是捋不明白了。除此之外，班上还发生了另一件让新人班主任逻辑不明的事。  
岩田刚典开始逃课了。

岩田刚典第三次逃课之后，Naoto在距离学校一百米远的一家零食店门外找到了他。这家零食店在他们学校里还挺有名，卖些学校严令禁止但实在太好吃的三无产品，五六年级的小大人们常常一买一大包。刚典就坐在门口的玩具摇摇车上，水杯掉在一旁，脸埋在胳膊里打瞌睡。  
Naoto帮他把水杯捡起来，然后拍了拍小孩的肩膀：“刚酱？”  
没反应。他只好加大手上的力度：“刚酱？在这里睡会着凉的哦？”  
岩田刚典睁开眼睛后还迷糊了好一会儿，想要从摇摇车上站起来结果差点摔下去。Naoto眼疾手快一把捞住他，顺带抱在怀里坐上他手臂，“不回学校没有晚饭吃咯。”  
他逃的是最后一节生理卫生，刚好是放学前后，没被不怀好意的人带走也算是幸运。两人往学校走前Naoto问他想不想买零食。  
“……买什么呢？”  
“刚酱想吃什么就买什么呀？”  
“omi爸爸以前给我买过一种巧克力味的姆明小饼干。”  
“诶？”Naoto愣了一下，“想吃那个吗？”  
“不……老师，我只是突然想到了这个。我们回学校吃饭去吧。”  
刚典又够了够Naoto的脖子，圈得死死的，小脑袋刚好可以搁在他肩膀上，一头顺毛把Naoto的侧脸和下巴蹭得痒。他还是去店里挑了一种常见的巧克力饼干，不过都被Tetsuya和健二郎吃了，提建议的人只是乖乖坐在角落玩乐高。

晚上是今市隆二来接的。Tetsuya先回家了——他这几天都很早回家，没人知道他干嘛——于是Naoto一手牵一个小孩出门。Naoki和今市在一起聊天，看来下班顺路。  
“omi今天加班，”今市指指自己再戳戳Naoki，“他调到我们部门了，现在是我上司。今天刚好下班挺早……啊，虽然也不早了。”  
健二郎早就扑到Naoki那边去，大谈特谈自己今天在学校打扫卫生被表扬的事情。Naoki被他扑个满怀，还不忘给Naoto打招呼。问要不要送Naoto回家。被婉拒后也没什么大不了的，叮嘱他回家小心。  
刚典踟蹰了一会儿，才松开Naoto牵着的手，怯怯地往今市那边靠。等到健二郎一行离开，Naoto看他那个模样，叹口气，“刚酱最近有点不听话哦。”  
“上课不听讲吗？”  
“比不听讲更严重，”Naoto看今市隆二没什么过激反应才继续说，“他逃课好几次了。”  
他摸摸刚典的脑袋，“刚酱，现在我和你爸爸都在，能告诉我们是为什么吗？”  
岩田刚典先瞧瞧今市隆二，后者蹲下来把他揽在怀里，以一种不常见的问询眼神看着自家小孩儿。Naoto干脆就坐在他面前，蹭了一裤子泥巴灰。他被这两道不算锐利的视线盯了许久，终于哇的一声哭了出来，眼泪像漫画里一样横飞。搞的两个大人慌慌张张，今市隆二甚至从后备箱里搬了一大包餐巾纸出来以防不测。  
“因、因为，这几天很晚，都听到omi爸爸和ryuji爸爸在吵架……我不想、不想，再回孤儿院去了……！”他哭着哭着就扒在今市隆二身上不肯下来，蹭坏他一身长风衣，“呜……不要，我不要再回去挨打……你告诉omi爸爸，我不是故意说他坏话……你也不要再和他吵架……”  
今市隆二和Naoto面面相觑。他手上不停，拍着岩田刚典后背，小孩儿都哭得打嗝了。风衣啥样他无所谓，等到刚典最后哭累了睡过去，今市才抱起他和Naoto告别，“我会回去和omi好好谈谈的。”  
“虽然我也不该问……家庭矛盾？”  
“……也不能算吧，是刚酱误会了，”他也习惯性问Naoto要不要搭顺风车，也被拒绝了，“过几天我和omi会来找您的。嗯……抱歉让老师担心了呢。”  
Naoto看着汽车尾灯消失在小巷尽头。门房大爷从校园深处走出来，关掉最后一盏灯，让他快点回家。校门口的唯一一盏路灯最近时好时坏，他刚说完再见，灯泡就啪地一下炸了。Naoto站在黑暗里不知所措，一时竟不知道往那边走了。


	7. Chapter 7

07

岩田刚典被领养回来时已经快到了上小学的年纪。但是登坂广臣和今市隆二两人被告知他并没有上过幼儿园，被抛弃也就是最近。刚一出生就父母离婚，跟着酒鬼母亲住，到了四岁多还没进过学校读本书，某天刚一睡醒，就发现自家没用的母亲上吊在出租屋客厅里。地上稀里哗啦堆着玻璃酒瓶，一封遗书也没留。  
地区政府把他送进孤儿院。他妈也没留下点遗产 ，这租的房子还欠了一个月房租。他爸早不知道去哪，按照电话给他打过去，空号。  
最先发现他的是登坂广臣。他跟今市隆二正好在考虑领养，两人周末去了趟本地孤儿院，一堆小孩早学精明了装的有模有样。正好饭点，发的菜左右是些清汤寡水，小孩们都佯做津津有味状。唯独有个小孩坐晾衣绳下晒太阳，抱着膝盖发呆。保育阿姨过去赶他去食堂吃饭，他不去，也没回头，结果像拎小猫一样，被阿姨拎起来一通好打。  
他营养不良，显得比周围人瘦了一圈。露出来的胳膊和腿上青青紫紫，一看就没少挨打。登坂广臣戳戳今市隆二胳膊，让他看看外面。  
“你觉得那个孩子怎么样？”  
今市隆二扒着窗户瞧了会，过去阻止了保育阿姨，往他兜里塞了把不二家和一堆明治饼干。  
半个月后，岩田刚典就离开了孤儿院，住进了登坂和今市两人在市中心刚买的房子。也就是他的新家。除了他半夜夜惊起来大哭大叫或者闷不做声去阳台看月亮把俩爹差点吓出心脏病，别的也没啥大问题。  
登坂广臣和今市隆二轮流带他去看心理沙盘，在入小学前送他去上轻松的早教班。他们还一起去宠物市场挑了一只只有三条腿的小狗，傍晚的时候会一起去院子里遛狗。大半年之后，三人在夏休里出去看花火大会时，岩田刚典终于留下了人生里的第一张，微笑着的照片。

说这些的时候登坂广臣有些拘谨。Naoto看着对面两人互相交换眼神的紧张模样，摸摸自己鼻尖，给他俩分别倒了杯水。现在是午休，教师办公室除了他都去了休息室。Tetsuya根本没来：他最近的工时越来越少了。  
“那……既然已经决定了……给刚酱一个，家庭，”他斟酌着措辞，“最近是发生什么事了吗？刚酱说你们之间有些……矛盾。”  
“啊其实也不算矛盾，我跟隆二也没有吵架，”登坂说，“是工作调动的事情，我们之间有不同的看法。  
“手上的项目结束后，我就要被调去海外分部了，暂定是在LA那边，时间应该是等到刚酱二年级读完。隆二会晚半年过去。我必须要接受这份调动，但他可以选择。所以我们在讨论刚酱上学的问题。”  
1  
Naoto惊讶：“是想让刚酱转学吗？”  
“转学就得转到外国去。我是觉得可以慢慢适应，但隆二的意见是，刚酱情绪稳定不久，不太适合出国，况且年纪也太小了。”  
今市在一边补充：“我觉得刚酱虽然不会说，但他也很介意我们不在一起的吧。”  
他说的是分居状态。Naoto思忖的时候，今市突然站起来跑到窗户边去挥手。剩下的人跟着瞧了一眼，原来是岩田刚典逃了午睡在操场上闲逛。外套都没穿，披着件法兰绒格子衬衫和毛线外套就出来了.。  
“刚酱啊，昨天晚上还是第一次见到他哭呢，”今市掏了掏口袋没掏出来什么，碰碰登坂的胳膊，后者就从自己的风衣里抓了一把糖递给他，“既然以前很难过，那现在就让他快乐一点吧。”  
他先出去找刚典了。Naoto推开窗户，外面世界的色彩就一下子丰富了起来。冬季北风吹得他脸有些疼，今市隔的老远就把小孩喊住，然后把围巾给他围上。刚典被吓了一跳，下一秒就抓着他裤腿好像在说冷。今市隆二一把把他抱起来拢进大衣外套里，递过去几颗刚刚见过的牛奶糖。  
“啊啊，这种事情，太苦恼了，”Naoto听见登坂广臣在身边叹气，“以前读书的时候不觉得工作和家庭有什么分别，看来的确是自己经历过才知道。”  
“真的会有完美的解决方案吗？”  
“应该是不存在的吧。”登坂广臣看了看表，差不多也要走了。Naoto送他出门的时候，他突然转回来没头没脑地问了一句：“您和健二郎现在相处还好吗？”  
“……挺好的？现在大多数时候都是他爸爸来接。”  
Naoto一头雾水，登坂广臣露出一丝较为微妙的笑容：“那就好。”

好什么好。Naoto牵着岩田刚典回教室的时候越想越不是滋味：最近没少操心工作和朋友的事儿，连自己还在搞单箭头都忘了。Naoki下班也不算迟，两人在校门口打个哈哈，偶尔用邮件交流下健二郎的日常生活：什么晚饭该吃啥啦，他怎么会开始沉迷珍珠奶茶啦，今天又被登坂家另一位闪到了，诸如此类。后面的内容已经和健二郎无关了，但Naoto还是乐于回复这些没营养的消息。  
他想，假如这样就是最后一步，那好像也不错的。  
如果他没在进教室前收到平安夜邀请的话。  
Naoto对着手机看了足有半分钟，直到刚典把牛奶糖分他一颗要他不要再发呆。他晃过神来，看了一眼日历：今天是十二月的第五天。  
——今天才十二月五号。  
——早一点说比较正式。  
Naoto回味起登坂广臣那个神秘的微笑，捂着脸蹲下去不知道是该笑出声还是憋死自己算了。  
天啊，这恋爱突然就变得明晰但困难了。  
到底谁才是傻子呢，反正我是。


	8. Chapter 8

08

平安夜和圣诞节都刚好赶上周末。于是Naoto班上在周五就开了活动，组织小朋友们唱歌跳舞，还交换了圣诞礼物。岩田刚典又送了一堆三丽鸥给大家，唯独给山下健二郎送了一套中村屋的限定洋果子礼盒。Naoto和Tetsuya都在咋舌的时候，山下健二郎的回礼就更让人出乎意料了。他早上就提了一个大袋子，这时候递过去，是高岛屋的熔岩蛋糕。  
他们两人坐在桌子边对望，礼盒静静地躺在中间。直到健二郎有些笨拙地拆了盒子：“是我拜托爸爸去买的，排了好长的队。”  
“omi爸爸说这个也很难买。”  
“那要不要一起吃？放学之后。”  
“好呀。”  
Naoto看着小孩们又重现笑容，才松了口气，生怕触景生情又不吝眼泪。关于上次的对话，他并不知道登坂家的后续进程。岩田刚典不再逃课，两位好爸爸轮流接送，就像没发生过这件事一样。但这也不是他们的作风，Naoto想，总有一天，或许岩田刚典已经知道乃至参与了最后的决定，只是不想说罢了。

周六早上他照例睡到十点才醒。翻了翻line，Tetsuya又没联系，倒是橘回来休假。Naoki告知了晚上的见面地址，说健二郎想去动物园，假如回来的早，下午就没有行程。  
——想看什么呢？  
Naoto迷迷糊糊发过去消息，趿拉着拖鞋去洗脸刷牙。吃过了早午饭才收到Naoki的回信，好几张健二郎的照片，全都是他在喂小兔子/小鸽子/小山羊，等等。  
——之前看过的节目里有鸽子落在胳膊上的镜头，健二郎想模仿模仿，但是都喂了好几包粮了，也没拍下来照片。  
Naoto看看自家的小狗：已经不能叫小狗了，他都快遛不动了。  
——要是他愿意的话，下午可以来我家看小狗。  
狗就是不愿意看镜头，拍过去的照片里全都糊成高速录像。Naoto看了看line的界面，鬼使神差发了一张鬼脸自拍，还特意加了傻逼滤镜。发过去才发现嘴角还有没擦干净的牙膏沫，脸也水肿得不行。  
他刚想撤回就发现过了两分钟时限，懊悔得差点没把面包机给砸了。不过还好，Naoki那边的回复也不怎么样。  
——你很可爱。  
Naoto真的手一抖把面包机摔地上去了。

下午来拜访时是山下健二郎先冲进来的，像个小炮弹，还送上了和爸爸一起挑的圣诞礼物。Naoto请他吃了巧克力布丁，然后就任由他去和自家小狗一起玩。金毛天生就是温顺动物，一人一狗在客厅里和谐得很。  
餐厅里略有尴尬。大人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，从天气真好到路况真差，从珍奶爱好者到今晚是否会下雪。到最后Naoto都不敢抬头了，奔到冰箱前假装挑选饮料。  
“嗯……柠檬用完了，没有柠檬水了。酸奶和果汁……啊被我放过期了……你喝可乐吗？算了碳酸饮料也不太好。”  
Naoki举举面前的杯子，“有咖啡就可以了。”  
“……就是，其实，那个咖啡，不太好喝，”Naoto有些结巴，“是，是Tetsuya的实验失败品。”  
Naoki不太爱喝咖啡，不过还是端起来尝了一口，“嗯……是有点儿。”  
“是吧！”Naoto因为拿捏住了话头而有些激动，语调变得更高，把其他人都吓了一跳，“……但是也没有别的水了，我下去，去便利店买点，买点东西。”  
他快步穿过餐厅，去找健二郎，问他想喝什么或者是吃什么零食，假装忽视掉背后Naoki的眼神。Naoto只觉得更不自在如芒刺在背，他还没想好要怎么面对和Naoki的独处，健二郎总不能当无辜的挡箭牌。他现在只想下楼去冷静一下，顺便为自己的鲁莽行动买单。  
但他刚拿起钥匙要出门就被Naoki接了话头：“我跟你一起去。”

便利店就几步路，两人分别挑了自己的喜好，又给健二郎拿了酷儿橙汁。全程一路无话，Naoto差点要钻到地里去。  
他决定打破沉默，“那个……”  
“就是说……”  
他们相互对视一眼：“你先说吧。”“我没什么要说的。”  
Naoki噗嗤一声笑了出来：“你到底是有话说还是没话说？”  
“我……”Naoto垂头丧气，“还是你先说吧，我再组织下语言。”  
“就是说，你很害怕跟我说话吗？”  
“哈？没有没有，我怎么可能……哈哈，”Naoto干笑两声：“就是有些时候觉得，不太自在。”  
“是我说了什么让你很苦恼吗？”  
“没有没有，不是你的问题。是我的问题。”  
他们走到楼下了。Naoto突然觉得这一年过的好累，虽然一切都在顺风顺水，但他还是像个乌龟，缩头缩脑，缓慢爬行。他说不清这是什么样的感情，觉得自己有点儿不负责任，不只是对自己，对其他人也是。Naoki负责抱着购物袋，有些疑惑地看着他半天不拿门禁卡。  
Naoto深吸一口气，突然生出一种速战速决的勇气。既然要破罐子破摔，那干脆就杜绝一切可发生的故事吧。没必要给自己希望，也没必要装作我对你无情。  
“我可以说话了吗？我组织好语言了。”  
“请说。”  
“Naoki，”他抬头直视着对方，“我喜欢你，但是我觉得我不可以和你在一起。”  
“为什么呢？”  
Naoto太紧张了，甚至没注意到对方其实根本没否认所谓的前提。  
“因为……因为我不是……因为我没有那么好。”  
他脸红了。一把夺过购物袋，忘了Naoki还是他的客人，直直跑进电梯，把来访者关在了大门外。


	9. Chapter 9

09

健二郎表示他想去吃中华料理。他左手牵着Naoto，右手牵着Naoki，快快乐乐走在平安夜的商业街上。他倒是不去想为什么最喜欢的两位大人彼此不说话了，小孩没有读空气的义务，Naoto还在街上给他买了个气球绑在手腕上。吃饭的时候，桌上也只有健二郎一个人在说话，大人们偶尔插几句话，给他夹点菜什么的。  
不过小孩闹腾得快，困得也快。他平常午睡就是赖床的一挂，今天从早到晚都在疯耍，吃饭的时候就已经困得差点一头栽进碗里。等到从商场里出来，健二郎早就趴在Naoki肩膀上睡过去了。  
Naoto抿着嘴不说话，掏了张纸巾出来帮健二郎擦口水。  
“下雪了。”  
Naoki说。他们站在商场出口，许多人都挤在这儿，惊讶于平安夜真的会有一场雪。今天的天气预报里早就报道过，但几率不大。女孩子们都围在出口处欢呼，然后跑到外面的广场上。广场上立着蓝色的圣诞树，树下有假扮的圣诞老人和不知名三流乐队在这儿表演。趁着雪花和人群，主唱表演得更卖力，一挥手把自己的发带都抛到台下去了。  
“这是今年的初雪吗？”  
“是。”  
“真好啊……”Naoto挤出人群，用掌心去接一朵一朵的小雪。商场人流把他们分得更开了，他转回头去望站在门内的Naoki，透明广告纸把两人的视线都变得花花绿绿。他一时有许多话想说，但哽在喉咙里说不出来，只好低下头去偷偷擦自己的眼泪。  
这大概是掌心里化掉的雪吧，Naoto想，我怎么会哭呢。我可不是因为有人陪着过圣诞节就会高兴得哭起来的小朋友啊。  
他再抬起头时Naoki已经站到身边了。Naoto有些手忙脚乱，不过对方故意忽视掉了他的动作，“是坐电车还是走回去？”  
商场就在Naoto家附近。Naoto反问：“离我家是比较近啦……但你们呢？”  
“啊这个……我们是开车来的，停在你家附近。”  
“这样……”Naoto又抬脚在薄薄一层雪水里画圈，“那走回去吧。你带伞了吗？”

回家的路上两人都无话。一前一后的路灯让他们的影子也跟着像波长般挪动。雪下的越来越大，Naoto翻了半天包就翻出来一把折叠小伞，打开一看还是宝可梦联动，两只皮卡丘耳朵竖在伞上。  
他发觉自己真的很容易脸红。但Naoki不介意，两人还是给健二郎撑上。走到一半经过小花园，小花园里有人在放露天电影。主办人给设备搭了个棚，自己和观众都立在雪里。三三两两的，即使有人来看也最多是驻足一会儿，观众席那块儿很快就又覆上一层薄雪。Naoki走出几步才发现Naoto停在那儿不动了，“Naoto？”  
Naoto好像被什么给迷住似的，站在小花园的入口处不挪窝。柔和的灯光照在他身上，棕色头发反射出浅浅的流光。Naoki觉得他好像又在哭，但他还是没说什么，只是过去把皮卡丘小伞分给他一半。  
“上一次和别人一起过圣诞节，就看的这部电影呢。”  
“高中吗？”  
“嗯，高一。然后上了大学……每一年都在实验室，自习室，或者在麦当劳通宵。Te酱也会来喊我一起，但是最多就是吃完饭，他回去看论文，我也回去做题，”Naoto突然笑了出来，“是不是好好笑哦？那时候以为我能做到领域大牛，结果学到研究生发现自己就是个普通人，还不如回来教书。就，回来教小学生了。”  
“现在还想回去读书吗？”  
“不想，我觉得现在挺好的。我最想做的事就是养狗，这个愿望也实现了。”  
“那你想看电影吗？”  
“去电影院吗？健二郎要怎么办。”  
“在这儿看啊。”  
这地方选的也不太对，没个凳子坐，他们只好别别扭扭地蹲在地上，又以更别扭地姿势抱着睡得不省人事的健二郎。皮卡丘小伞太小了，半边肩膀都湿湿的。Naoto又有点想哭，但硬生生忍回去了。

离开的时候Naoto有点不好意思。他看了看表：“抱歉哦，耽误你们这么晚。”  
“没关系的，能够陪你过圣诞节我也很开心，”Naoki抓抓耳朵，欲盖弥彰地补了一句，“健二郎也很开心。”  
Naoto注视着他的眼睛，笑了出来：“回家去吧。”  
但他们刚走出公园，Naoto就又止步了，“Te酱？还有……那是橘吗？”  
Naoki顺着他的眼神望去。不远处的天桥楼梯上的确是Tetsuya，旁边不出意外就是每次来接Tetsuya的那位了。但看起来气氛不太友好，好像在吵架。Naoto想要上前，Naoki一把把他拉住，摇了摇头，顺势还悄悄牵住了他的手。  
Naoto因为过于震惊而没注意到自己被牵住了：“橘回来了……但是他和Te酱……”  
“这是他们自己的私事吧？”  
“是这样……但……”  
他震惊地看到Tetsuya把一个亮晶晶的小东西从天桥上扔了下去，不出意外就是那个小橘子领带夹。橘甚至没有反应，静静地看着Tetsuya生完气，然后转头上天桥过了街。他还在原地点了根烟，烟燃尽后，也朝着公车站的方向离开了。  
Naoto一脸迷茫地看着橘离去的背影，无意识地把自己的手连着Naoki的手一起揣进了大衣兜。  
他想抽出来，可是脚步不自觉地被牵着走。雪已经下得茫茫大了，路上堵车堵得无法动弹，可他们还在一直往前走，皮卡丘小伞替他们挡了一些雪，可还有更多的雪花，纷纷扬扬地飘进他们充满情思的心里。


	10. Chapter 10

10

就这样到了二年级结束。  
Naoto到底没去当面对质Naoki是不是在和自己谈恋爱。他想到Tetsuya说他怂的话，每每鼓起勇气想要说出口时，Naoki总是会用一起吃饭或者看电影一类的事件来堵住他的嘴。他甚至觉得Naoki会读心，结果事实证明他只是真的在恰好的时间点提出了恰好的建议。  
Tetsuya问到的时候他也就只好支支吾吾，一句话在嘴里囫囵半天才说个大概。Tetsuya一脸惊讶地看着他：“你们还没上床呢？”  
Naoto一瞬间说不出话还被噎得涨红了脸：“…………我没听错吧？”  
Tetsuya弹了他一个脑瓜崩：“这种事有什么好避讳的！”  
“当然会避讳啊！说的像你做过似的。”Naoto拿起个小镜子看自己脑门，“喂，打出坑了啦。”  
Tetsuya看着他欲言又止，“哦，我啊，是做过啊。”  
Naoto一把把镜子砸了过去：“那你们两个还闹什么，在一起不好吗，原地结婚，我出份子钱。”  
“没有啊……就是……”Tetsuya这下比他还支支吾吾，“是我脑子不清醒而已。”

Naoto在学期结束的时候正式得知他的两位好友恋人做不成连朋友都不再是了的消息。同时袭击他的还有Tetsuya辞了职。实际上下学期Tetsuya就没有来过，他去早稻田读了文学修士，四月份的时候就已经入学了。  
那天晚上他的的确确把小橘子胸针丢掉了。可他后来又怂怂地去找了一次，自然没找到。Naoto问他平安夜到底吵了些什么，Tetsuya嚼着咖啡糖，想了好半天：“不知道。”  
他们在食堂里吃饭。Tetsuya扒拉着碗子里的乌冬，狠狠心把溏心蛋戳破：“我好像问他，有没有考虑过我。”  
“他当然有考虑过你啊！不然怎么会平安夜的时候回来。”  
“你以为他回来陪我过节哦？不是啦，他回来参加一个话剧首演而已。”  
“那你们是……”  
“我那天是去看话剧的，在出口碰到了。我跟他说我要去读书了，他说很好，我就问他到底有没有考虑过我，他说考虑过但现在必须要等这几年结束，”Tetsuya放了筷子，“他也问我，想要的东西为什么不跟他说。”  
“当时为什么没跟他说呢？甚至打着合租的名号住在一起，就差那一层窗户纸了。”  
“啥合租啊，你俩这和谈恋爱有区别吗？”  
“有啊，我住他那搞复习了，他家不是在图书馆附近嘛。早出晚归，我可努力了。”  
Naoto语塞：“懂了，因为你蠢他傻。”

岩田刚典也没有转学。但学期开头家长会Naoto特意去打听了一下，按照登坂广臣的说法，他们一家准备等这学期读完，过完暑假再过去。这个决定参考了岩田刚典的意见，是三人都同意的。  
他更珍惜和现在的朋友一起玩的机会了。Naoto总觉得他有时候是装出来的笑容，Tetsuya走了后来的新搭档和他还在磨合期，不免对岩田刚典的关注更多些。不过对方也没再逃过课，甚至不需要再去全托班了。Naoto看到好几次今市隆二举着个粉色棉花糖在外面等小朋友，还被抓包到偷吃，不免怀疑自己判断错误。  
八月份他们一行人浩浩荡荡去了隔壁市的烟火大会。Naoki和山下健二郎先去，Naoto等Tetsuya被导师放出来才赶过来。健二郎很久没见到Tetsuya，直围着他打转。Tetsuya这学期去了法国游学，顺手就给了他一盒巧克力当伴手礼。  
他们下午在街上闲逛，晚上到了海边的时候，健二郎突然挣脱了Tetsuya的手，一边跑一边喊着岩田刚典的名字：“刚酱————！”  
岩田刚典惊讶地在人群里踮着脚回过头来。他还举着个苹果糖，一咬就有糖壳碎哗啦啦漏进他领口里。他穿件流云纹和服，衬得整个人纤长高挑，关节纤细。Naoto远远看着，感觉他一瞬间长大了。  
登坂广臣像是刚从公司回来似的，在沙滩上还是衬衫西装裤。有些人表面看起来光鲜亮丽，其实皮鞋里早进了沙。他拍拍岩田刚典的肩膀，“是健酱喔。”  
岩田刚典没反应，愣愣地吃了一口苹果糖。  
这次是今市隆二，轻轻推推他，“健酱在和你打招呼喔，还有老师他们。”他穿的也没好到哪里去，像夏威夷度假回来的。  
山下健二郎已经跑到岩田刚典面前了。他急急忙忙在口袋里摸了半天，摸出一块巧克力：“这是Tetsuya老师去法国带的！超好吃的！刚酱也尝尝喔！”  
他硬把巧克力塞到岩田刚典手上。对方缓慢地在自己口袋里掏了一会，什么都没掏出来。他轻声说，“可我什么都没有呢。”  
烟火大会马上到时间，人群已经逐渐密集起来了。他的声音被喧闹声淹没，健二郎没听清：“你说什么？”  
“我说，我没有什么东西可以送给你。”  
“没关系的！”健二郎笑得眉眼弯弯，“能和刚酱一起看花火大会我就超——开心！我超喜欢刚酱了！”  
“我也超喜欢你了。”  
岩田刚典牵起山下健二郎的手，“我们一起去看烟花吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

11

烟火大会快开始前他们兵分三路：两个小朋友想说悄悄话，于是Tetsuya带他们去了山坡上的观赏点；Naoto和Naoki随便找了个地方坐，靠近餐车可以买点吃的。至于登坂广臣和今市隆二，两人都表示已经过了爱看烟火大会的年纪，被Naoki赏了俩脑瓜崩之后还是逃到商店街去捞小金鱼了。  
成年人一般会迁就小孩子，假如不是健二郎一直说要来，Naoto估计还在家里打勇者斗恶龙。他百无聊赖地看着周围躁动的人群，嘬了几口气泡水，一巴掌打死好几只小蚊子。  
餐车边自然蚊子也不少。还没等开始，他腿上和胳膊上就多了好几个包。Naoto下意识去抓，手上没个轻重，挠了好几道血印子。他觉得疼了才反应过来，找Naoki要花露水。  
“喷花露水会更疼的，”Naoki要带他去药店，“去买点药会更好吧？”  
“换个地方坐吧，买药就不用了。”  
两人在场地内悠悠转转找了一圈，边边角角的位置都站满了人。Naoto腿上还痛，走了没几步就唉声叹气一会。他很少穿和服出门，这下更是嫌得慌。人流如织，他们逆着人潮往外走，不免有些难受。Naoto走得慢了些，便被落在后面。布料和伤口摩擦着让他寸步难行，只好停在原地避免被其他人撞倒。  
他正郁闷时Naoki的手从缝隙中伸出来一把捞住了他，“已经走不动了吗？”  
这场景似曾相识。Naoto不免想到平安夜，只不过这时没有口袋可以给他揣。他点点头，便一前一后慢慢挪到更远的观景台去。

观景台距离海边距离更远，加上配套设施不全，因此虽然风景不错，但鲜少有人光顾。Naoto撩起衣服下摆，表情扭曲地任由Naoki给他喷花露水。   
烟火稀稀拉拉地炸开，像流星一般落在眼里。Naoto看着山下的灯光，心里不免纠结万分。旧事重提，旧景重演，唯一可能不同的就是他们的关系。  
他想要什么呢？除了电视剧里所说的，我想要一份真挚的爱情。他怕孤独而已，但又觉得自己配不上。孤独并不可耻，逃避才可耻。  
Naoto低着头，捻起袖口上的线头：“我觉得我还是挺喜欢你的。”  
“什么？”  
“跟你在一起挺有趣，我也很喜欢你。”  
“突然说这个。”  
“我不是为了想要找到一个依靠才想要，恋爱。”Naoto说，“爱是什么呢？每个人都有不同的答案吧。”  
“你是怎样想的呢？”  
“我不知道，但我……但我好喜欢你。”  
“我好爱你。”  
快看，我终于说出来了。Naoto说完才觉得自己口干舌燥，空气里飘着香油和硫磺的气息，蚂蚁在地上列队前进。这不过是个平常的日子，结果被他自己搞砸了，变成一个让人难以启齿的时刻。  
他耳朵里只有自己心脏的跳动声，以至于Naoki喊了好几遍也没听到。  
“你说你要讨厌我也随便吧，大不了我，孤独终老。”  
Naoki的眼神里甚至有些怜爱，他胳膊一揽把Naoto抱进怀里，“我们明明是在谈恋爱。”  
“真的吗？！”  
“原来你不这么觉得啊。我明明也这么爱你。”  
“这话说的好像言情小说。”  
“你先说的。”  
“……我输了，”Naoto摇白旗，“那我现在可以吻你吗？”  
“明明是你说的更言情小说。”  
于是他们交换了一个平平淡淡的亲吻。不知道为啥还是花露水味儿的。Naoto感到手心里被塞了一个滚烫的物什，分开后一看是一把亮晶晶的钥匙。  
“我家的钥匙。”  
“啊……”  
“以后我们就是一家人了。”

烟火大会结束后Naoto和Naoki一起从观景台下去，在商店街碰到了Tetsuya。他带着两个小孩刚捞金鱼回来，两人一人提着一条鱼又去打娃娃。Tetsuya帮他俩拍照，都留下了拍立得做纪念。  
“刚酱笑得好漂亮喔。”Tetsuya见他们来，把照片展示出来，眼瞧到自家好友跟身边人牵着的手也不置可否，“健二郎也好可爱。”  
岩田刚典对着照片端详了好久：“我很少拍照片呢。”  
“那要再多拍几张吗？”  
Naoki看到了远处的登坂广臣和今市隆二，两人提溜着一大堆打飞镖回来的娃娃：“不如拍合照吧。”  
“好啊好啊！”健二郎拍起手，挽住刚典的胳膊，“我要跟你站一起！”  
一行人就在金鱼摊前，岩田刚典和山下健二郎一人抱着一个轻松熊，大人们身上也挂着小玩意儿。用的是登坂广臣的相机，他说洗出来后再分发到每个人手上。  
人流彻底散去后他们一起去海滩边散步，夜晚的潮水拍打岩石，餐车上的暖色灯一闪一闪像星星。今晚的月色也旖旎，一轮圆月挂在蓝紫色夜空中，沙滩被蒙上一层银纱。Tetsuya走在最后，问Naoto是不是有了新进展，后者只给他展示了那把钥匙。  
“我看到你们牵手了。”Tetsuya大笑，惊飞了岩石上停着的海鸟。夜色中Naoto不知道朋友是否能看出来自己脸红，只说：“被爱着是很幸福的吧。”  
“我知道你很幸福。”  
“我也希望你能过得好。”  
Naoto欲言又止，反而是Tetsuya释怀不少：“我啊，好好做研究，发达了算你一份。”他推了Naoto一把：“健二郎在喊你。”  
其余的人已经在餐车那买椰子水和小零食了。健二郎在朝他招手。Naoto抱歉地朝Tetsuya笑笑，两人一起走过去加入了他们。  
每个人都确确实实是快乐的。至少在这一刻。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
相片被Naoto放在办公室里。后来搬办公室时，又挪到了家中，放在电视柜上。  
他在花火大会后不久就正式搬入Naoki家，一年后签了入籍证明，算是同居生活的正式开始，家属关系的起步。两人好生生向健二郎解释了这段关系，后者似懂非懂，但也知道这算不上什么惊天动地的故事。即使Naoto再次被降到一年级，他们总是可以再见面，对健二郎来说就已经是不小的安慰了。  
健二郎时不时会在家里对着那张相片发呆。其实摊主的拍照技术不算好，曝光也过度，每个人都白得发光，背景自然而然就晦暗。山下健二郎和岩田刚典手挽手的模样永远定格在这一刻，像是永远不会分开。  
现实是岩田刚典最终还是去了太平洋对面。走的那天健二郎在停车场里哭的惊天动地，扒着安全座椅不下车。Naoto和Naoki都拿他没办法，眼看着值机时间快要到了，他们才匆匆赶到大厅去。不想还是迟了一步，登坂广臣和今市隆二已经过了安检，岩田刚典正在收拾安检篮里的物品。健二郎隔着玻璃呆呆地看着，眼泪干涸在脸颊上。  
登坂广臣朝他们招手。那边的一家三口汇合后，大人叽叽咕咕对小孩说了些话，岩田刚典才注意到他们，轻轻笑着朝健二郎挥了挥手。  
“刚酱在跟你道别喔。”  
健二郎气呼呼地别过脑袋，用手背擦了擦眼泪。以为岩田还会像在学校时那样，第二天还可以再见，但他再转过头，再去到学校时，都再也没有见过他了。

他们后来还一起去了Tetsuya的婚礼。Naoto和Tetsuya两人互相显摆手上的戒指倒显得他俩比较像新娘。婚礼的另一方是Tetsuya在修士时期认识的学妹，恰好也是学数学的，两人被导师牵了线，一来二去竟然还成了。  
Naoto在他的领带上发现了一个眼熟的领带夹，不过不是小橘子，而是一串樱桃。他私下和Tetsuya提起这件事，Tetsuya说是学妹去中国做田野研究的时候顺手买的，就在路边摊上。他也惊讶于两款饰品的相似度，但确实没有向他现在的枕边人提起过这段插曲。  
他不曾隐瞒自己的取向事实和恋爱经历，学妹也表示自己可以接受不完整的他。Tetsuya说两人已经走到这个份上，不可能再让对方失望了。橘还在遥远的海外，事业做的风生水起好不得意，还寄来了礼物。两人悄悄拆开，一看是两张话剧票，啼笑皆非。  
草坪婚礼的时间选在傍晚。Naoto作为伴郎，他站在台下鼓掌的时候恰逢最后一丝夕阳余晖落入海中，捧花和席位上的灯光影影绰绰亮起来，宛如田野萤火虫。他甚至代表了Tetsuya的家属发言，到最后自己差点在台上哽咽得说不出话。  
婚礼结束后Tetsuya跑来找他碰杯，Naoto其实已经喝多了，红着脸就差摔到地上去。Naoki一直搂着他，看他和Tetsuya两人唧唧歪歪，好声好气要他别哭。然而等到Naoto喝到杯子里的热巧克力的时候，他还是趴在Naoki肩头哭了出来。把这么多年的积怨和郁愁，都倾诉在这深夜漆黑的海上。  
Naoki不发一言，任由爱人的眼泪打湿自己的衣襟。

不过后来到了时间，Tetsuya因为学习原因不能到场，还是Naoki领了话剧的情。话剧演的契诃夫，树上开满了白色如浪漫星河的樱桃花，有人到来却最终鸟作兽散，去追求未知名利或无意义的爱情。乡下庄园终究是留不住，纸醉金迷的巴黎未必就推迟了鲜花枯萎的时间。  
美最终是会消失的。假如说艺术作品还能保留下刹那而逝的一瞬，那爱又该如何定位与表达呢。  
话剧结束的时候已经是深夜了。现在正是暮春的夜晚，街道上飘过骄傲的春风，更灿烂的花朵正在酝酿她们的开放。新生的树叶正挂在枝头，电车晃晃悠悠从更远的地方开来。站台上坐着几个东倒西歪的醉鬼，他们在电梯上小声讨论着今晚的剧情，然后偷偷亲吻对方。  
他们现在也是名义上的合格伴侣了。可以正大光明的在众人面前牵手，拥抱，出游，签下家属的名字。Naoto在学校里露出无名指的时候还被各位女老师逮住大呼小叫了一顿。他被缠着要讲讲和Naoki的恋爱故事，他思索半天，结果发现这些琐碎的小事都太不值一提，但想起来就觉得甜蜜到可笑，像是甜甜圈上的巧克力针和糖霜。  
或许这就是恋爱吧。  
或许这就是爱吧。  
一个恋爱的季节里，他被神选中，成了不再孤独的幸运儿。即使这些来之不易的幸福随时都有可能像樱桃花一般枯萎，但此刻也是确确实实握在手中。  
或许这也是不可逃避的命运吧。


End file.
